Wish Me Good Luck
by DramaEnsues
Summary: What happens when Clare is left with Eli's 'best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

I looked out the window, the rain trickling down the window pane. It had been a month since the Las Vegas dance and three weeks since I was raped by Owen and Fitz. I was there- at the end of the Dance on the sidewalk waiting for Eli to bring the car around when Fitz's car zoomed up and Owen dragged me inside, knocking my head in the process.

Eli never found out what happened that night. Only one person knows- Adam. He had to cover for me and had to say he took me home. Eli can never know.

Today, well, it's Winter Break and I'm going over to Eli's to watch a movie with him and his friend. Well, at least nothing can go wrong there right?

It had been an hour since Eli's friend- Joseph- had arrived, and we were all in the living room, watching a horror film.

The lights were totally off- except for the TV's glow.

Eli and I were snuggling, and I looked over at his friend.

His eyes were glued to me, and a feeling of worry rushed over me.

'You're being a paranoid person, and your vampire fanfic has gone too far.' I thought to myself.

I looked away from him, and stared right back at the screen. Trying to ignoring Joseph, even though he was practically undressing me with his eyes.

About 10 minutes later, I felt Eli moving beside me.

"Hey, does anyone want popcorn?" He asked us. Joseph nodded and I nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back, going to get us some popcorn," Eli walked out of the room.

I trained my attention back onto the film, and saw Joseph trying to sit closer to me every minute. I ignored him, until I felt a hand tracing up and down my leg. My eyes looked over at him. As he leaned over to me, he whispered "Hello baby."

I jumped when his breath touched my skin, I didn't want to be near this creep. As I attempted to move away from Joseph, his other hand was on my back, pushing me towards him- crushing my lips to his.

Luckily, before he had the chance to do anything more to me, Eli had entered the room, whistling. I looked over at Joseph and saw him pretending to have fallen asleep, in his original spot on the bean bag chair.

Eli looked at me, and I flashed him a huge smile that hurt my face. I glanced over at Joseph, who was now pretending to wake up- still staring at me, lust in his eyes.I tried to get him out of my head, but he had kissed me. His hand was trailing up and down my thigh, and I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Eli whispered to me, looking me in with his green emerald eyes.

"Uh, yeah, just scared." I told him, and he squeezed my hand. "Ahh, poor Saint Clare is scared of some zombies." He teased me. I stuck my tongue out at him but turned back to the film.

Even though I didn't look at him I knew he was smiling. Eli put his arm around me and

I leaned into his arm, and went back to the movie.

As the credits began to roll, Joseph went to turn on the lights.

"Eli- I better get going. My parents are probably wondering where I am." I announced.

"Okay- but let me go download that CD for you first. Do you mind waiting five minutes?" I smiled weakly and nodded. He walked out the door, not even realizing what happened when he would leave the room.

I stood up and looked at the paintings on the wall. "What are you doing Clare? You don't want to be near me?" Joseph's arms whirled me around to face him. He pushed me against the wall.

"So, you've decided to go," he whispered in my ear, then licked it. I shuddered, he mistook my disgust for pleasure- he is so gross. He was so disgusting and perverted more likely. I swallowed hard, and stared around, trying not to look at Joseph.

"So, you liked when we did this," he kissed me, "earlier?" Joseph trailed kisses down my neck and paused at my shirt of my neck line. I said nothing. Not wanting Joseph to think I actually enjoyed this.

"You know, I'm jealous of little Eli, getting someone so, sexy, as you. He's sure grown up since we have last saw each other" my heart skipped a beat, So- it was true- Eli didn't know this new and improved Joseph.

"Eli?" I called to him, "How long is it going to take?"

"Coming!" He yelled as I heard his feet pounding the stairs.

"Eli, have you realized that you have never shown me your room?" I teased him as I hugged him goodbye.

"Soon-" He said smiling at me. "Hey, how are you getting home?" He said frowning. "Should I?"

"No." Joseph said, intervening. "I should get going too. I can take her home."

"Hey thanks dude. See you guys soon!" Eli said too our retreating backs. Oh my God. How will I get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone- I have had some comments on my story that I have 'copied' another author's story. Well,

the answer is no- That person (not mentioning names) is my INSPIRATION I just decided to use that ONE

idea from her story about the movie scene at that is all. THAT IS ALL! If you want proof- look at the

upcoming chapters that I will have- THEN- you can see that I AM not a plagiarizer and I have my ideas

too.

But on a happier note- thank you all for adding me to their favorites. I love writing and this is my first

time on this site and to watch Degrassi. I hope you enjoy the soon to be finished book! I would love it if

you gave me comments and ideas for my story- ANYTHING I CAN TAKE- Even criticism.

Chapter Two

As I slid into the car I looked at Joseph. He stepped onto the brakes leaving Eli in dust. I licked my lips and ran my hand through my hair.

"Did you know that you're very sexy when you do that?" Joseph said. I looked out the window and saw we were behind a alley already.

"Look, Joseph what do you want?" I whispered and I looked into his eyes.

"All I want is you" He said, unbuckling his and then my seatbelt.

"Please," I pleaded with him. "I-" Before I could even finish he crushed his lips into mine and pulled me into the back of his van, where there was no seats. We both stood on our knees while he wrapped his hands around my waist.

He sucked on my lip and forced his tongue into my mouth he stroked his tongue on the inside of my mouth and I groaned lowly. He growled in response and tugged at my shirt, wanting it off. He wanted me- alone- in my bra and panties. "Joseph," I said, pushing him away, "I can't. Eli-" I fell over and Joseph came on top of me. "Joseph, stop." I told him. But he didn't listen. He bent towards me but I reacted- just in time- I slapped him, hard across the face. "Get away from me!" I yelled at him, yanking the door open and running out of the alleyway into the street next to The Dot. I whipped out my cell phone and speed dialed up Adam.

Five minutes later, Adam met me at The Dot. He entered the cafe quickly, smiling at people- until he saw me- sitting in the corner- crying. He rushed up to me and hugged me.

"What happened Clare?"

"Eli's friend." I whispered, drying my tears from my eyes. "Tried to..." I couldn't finish but Adam knew what I was saying, his eyes widening.

"Clare! You really need to tell him- before anything else happens."

I looked at him, "Adam- I can't- don't you know what he would do?"

Adam looked behind me and I turned around- Eli was walking towards our table. Oh, Lord.

"Better tell him!" He said, his eyes sympathetic.

"Better tell me what?" Eli said standing over me.

"Um, Eli- I need too tell you something-" Adam nodded to me and stood up, leaving us to talk. I gulped, prepared for the worst.


End file.
